


Confession

by thescroller



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescroller/pseuds/thescroller
Summary: Jensen wakes up to a very interesting letter from his wife on Valentine's Day.





	Confession

_This is my confession._

Jensen stared at the top of the paper that he was holding with a quirked eyebrow. He had woken up that morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Upon hurdling himself out of bed to follow the source of the delicious smell, he was met with a preplaced plate of breakfast food, coffee, and a note.

The food was still hot meaning that she couldn’t have left too long ago, but for all he knew in his comatose state, she had come to wake him up before heading out. He knew earlier in the week she had mentioned something about an appointment, but he had been busy reading something on his phone when she reminded him.

_I’ve been keeping something very important from you, Jensen._

His heart was racing in his chest at the words. Deciding to take a minute before going any further, suddenly unsure if he actually wanted to know what she had been keeping from him - he reached out for the piping cup of coffee - taking a sip. That sip turned into almost chugging the whole thing as he thought through what else was scribbled down on the paper just inches from his line of sight.

Thoughts began to circle around the glaring fact that he had been much more preoccupied than usual. Work was taking up more of his time than he would like and when he was home and able to spend time with her, he would usually end up passing out on the couch watching their tv show or busy catching up on stupid stuff on his phone. Hell, it had easily been well over a month since they had been intimate.

The pang of longingness to have her next to him hit hard. And the guilt of not treating her like the queen she was followed by plans to take her out to dinner; tonight.

A shaky exhale and he picked the note back up, closing his eyes only briefly to prepare himself for what might be waiting for him as he continued.

_One, cause I think I know you well enough, please do not freak out. I’m not mad at you. You are not in trouble. I’m not leaving you. So please, take a second and eat something before you go on._

Jensen laughed quietly as he did as he was told, picking up a piece of bacon and happily munching at just how crisp and delicious it was. Y/N knew just how to make one of his favorite breakfasts foods. The pang of wanting her in front of him was nagging at him even more.

_The only reason I wrote this in a note is that I had to step out to grab something and wasn’t sure when you were going to wake up, and we both know how hard you’ve been working for us. Which I appreciate more than you know. I’ve literally been holding this in for a couple weeks now and it’s been slowly killing me inside that you don’t know._

His breath hitched again as his heart pounded loudly in his ears. He focused on the words in front of him as his heart drowned out the noise of the neighbors mowing their lawn.

_Jay, I’m pregnant._

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” her soft voice floated through the kitchen as he sat there with a strip of bacon paused halfway into his mouth. His eyebrows creased as he read the words over and over again until his eyes started to water.

“Really?” He whispered, just barely looking up and making out her shape in the lagoon his jade eyes were creating. “Are you really pregnant?”

She took just a few steps to reach him, reaching a hand out for the bacon he was still holding and putting it back on the plate before them. Bringing his now free hand down in between them, she placed it carefully on the bottom of her stomach where he was already imagining the little tiny bean that was growing inside.

“About six weeks.”

The tears spilled over as he picked her up and wrapped him in his arms, careful not to squeeze her as tight as he wanted to. “We’re having a baby?”

Her laugh was nothing short of music to his ears. It was a goddamn symphony. “Yes, Ackles.”

“How am I ever going to live up to this kind of gift?”

She gave him a little side smirk, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth chastely. “By being the best father I know you will be.”


End file.
